soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Behind the Eyes
| singers = Max Cavalera, | duration = 5:16 | genres = | writers = Max Cavalera | producers = | alt_title = Cenobites | prev_track = Ritual | next_track = The Summoning | released = September 14, 2018 | label = Nuclear Blast }} The song features singer . Max Cavalera was going to title this song "Cenobites" before he changed it to "Dead Behind the Eyes", which is more appealing to him. Max said Randy had really distinctive and unique voice and the vocal pattern is based from the Sepultura song "From the Past Comes the Storm" from their album . Cavalera nicknamed the collaboration with Blythe 'Bruiser Brothers'. The song's lyrics are based from the quotes spoken by the in the films. It's also about how monks from ancient times have chastised themselves. Max hopes to have a music video featuring Randy Blythe in the scenes and all dressed up as characters from Hellraiser. Sam Sleight reviewing the album in the review site [https://punctuatedgraffiti.blog/2018/10/23/soulfly-ritual-review/ Punctuated Graffiti] proclaims that this song would perfectly fit in Lamb of God's album and Jeff Maki of [https://livemetalblog.wordpress.com/2018/10/03/review-soulfly-ritual/ Live Metal] proclaims that it sounds like a bonus track on a Lamb of God album. The song has a guitar solo then a breakdown sounding like . "Dead Behind the Eyes" was released as the album's third single on September 14, 2018. With this release, Ritual is the first Soulfly album to release three singles more than a month before the album comes out. Lyrics Sky burns…no return You sweat the hate from your flesh Rejoice…through the void Consumed by loss of breath Human greed is our destruction The abyss of your seduction Demure, suffer The grief a burden to bear No pain – walk on fire Holy – mystic aura Cenobites I know your kind Dead behind the eyes Self-inflicted – cenobites Dead behind the eyes Endless…deathless A cryptic inner fear What’s left, the wretched And those who speak in your ear Eviscerate your own impressions Die along with your transgressions Menace…penance Horrific path to…ascension No pain – walk on fire Holy – mystic aura Cenobites I know your kind Dead behind the eyes Self-inflicted – cenobites Dead behind the eyes Dead behind the eyes! All the…flesh eaters Skin crawlers They tear you limb from limb Blood feeders Hellraisers These vermin feed my rage!!! Do you…purge fire Shed light Or let them come tonight Nephilim Seraphim The lost paradise… Cenobites…cenobites I know your kind…I know your kind You’re all dead…all fucking dead Behind the eyes Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar * Mike Leon – bass guitar * Zyon Cavalera – drums, percussion * – additional vocals * Elizabeth Mictian – Daf drums ;Songwriter * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music Enginucers * – , , , * Nick Rowes – , programming * Josh Brooks – * Lana Migliore – assistant engineering * Jeff Sinclair – assistant engineering * Kyle McAulay – assistant engineering * – Category:Songs Category:Ritual tracks Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Songs with cover art